Me Encontraste
by Uchiha-Nai
Summary: Hinata y Temari naufragiaron de niñas y terminan en una isla en algun lugar del mar.Ellas se crian con unos animales que las ayudaron pero el problema es que ellas pierden la memoria sobre su vida. Diez años despues llega un barco a la isla que cambiara el destino de ellas ¿Qué pasará después de la visita del barco? ¿Será una peligrosa o amistosa visita? SasuHina NaruSaku ShikaTema
1. La llegada

_**De Todos Los Lugares Del Mundo, Me Encontraste A Mí.**_

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**Advertencia: ¡Hola a todos! Quiero anunciarles que este es mi primer fanfic y en realidad espero que les guste y que esta historia sea de su agrado :D y otra cosa, como este es mi primer fic esta historia no contiene Lemon. Soy novata en estas cosas así que si me dan tiempo tal vez haga fics con lemon. Gracias y disfruten de la historia. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son del creador del Anime Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los uso para ponerlos en mi historia de una manera diferente.**

**Summary: Dos chicas se encuentran en una isla en los Mares del Sur de Japón, por un pasado que ninguna recuerda, llegaron de pequeñas a esa isla, donde conocen a animales que son capaces de hablar y les dan un hogar en esa isla. Diez años después llega un barco a la isla que cambiará la vida de las dos muchachas. ****¿Qué pasará después de la visita del barco? ¿Será una peligrosa o amistosa visita?**

**Personajes principales: Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata y Sakura.**

**-hablan-**

_**-"pensamientos"-**_

_**Flash Back**_

**( • • • • • • •) ****cambio de escena**

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**Chapter 1: La llegada**

•

•

•

•

•

•

Era verano y el sol hacia su trabajo de calentar e iluminar la tierra cuando la noche se despedía y le daba la bienvenida a la mañana, a un nuevo día.

Era un hermoso día para ponerse a hacer las tareas cotidianas de todos los días. Pero en una isla en los Mares del Sur de Japón ciertas chicas se disponían a levantarse y comenzar su día en su querido y dulce hogar junto a sus amigos animales.

Estas chicas y sus amigos animales vivían en el centro de la isla en un grande, fuerte y frondoso árbol de Flamboyán con abundantes flores rojas como el fuego y hojas verdes claras y suaves. Este árbol era el más grande de la isla y por ser tan grande y espacioso con ramas gruesas y fuertes las chicas y sus amigos animales lo convirtieron en su casa y hogar.

Las chicas al levantarse se miraron y se sonrieron, decidieron ir a despertar a sus amigos animales quienes roncaban todavía en sus respectivas ramas y suelo.

-Zayi, Tika, Azul ¡Despierten que ya amaneció!- Gritaron ambas chicas para poder despertarlos y poder empezar el día.

-Pero no quiero…estoy muy cansado-Se quejaba Azul, un pavo real con abundantes plumas azules suaves y hermosas, con una cola de plumas largas y verdes con redondos círculos color amarillo en las orillas y en el centro azul claro con un círculo azul oscuro. Un pico un poco ancho y plumas esponjosas encima de su cabeza.-Es muy temprano chicas- volvió a quejarse después de acomodarse en su rama para volver a dormir.

-Será mejor levantarnos para poder desayunar- Dijo Zayi, un pequeño panda rojo(N/A: para los que no los conozcan son animales no tan pequeños que son nativos del Himalaya, en Bután, en el sur de China, India, Laos, Nepal y Birmania. Pueden buscar en internet), con pelaje rojo en todo su cuerpo, orejas puntiagudas color blanco y mejillas del mismo color. Ojos marrones, hocico blanco y nariz rosada.-Buen día chicas-saludó amablemente mientras se estiraba en su rama y les sonreía.

-Buen día Zayi- Respondieron al unísono las chicas mientras le devolvían la sonrisa al panda rojo.

-Buenos días a todos- Respondió Tika apareciendo de repente mientras miraba a todos, Tika era una elefante de color azul muy claro con orejas grandes y suaves, y ojos color azul zafiro.-A noche no pude dormir bien, otla gez- dijo mientras bostezaba y miraba a los presentes, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos los presentes miraron ala elefante con preocupación, hace mucho tiempo que Tika no dormía bien, le daba insomnio y pesadillas a diario. Pero ella siempre les decía que todo estaría bien que solo tenía que dormirse un poco más temprano. Pero eso no les quitaba el hecho a sus amigos de preocuparse por ella, claro, eran una familia y se ayudaban entre sí.

-Buenos días Tika- Respondieron primero las chicas y después lo hicieron Azul y Zayi.

-¡Pues vamos amigos!, tenemos que desayunar y hacer algo divertido en el día de hoy.- Dijo animadamente una de las chicas, Temari, era una chica de 20 años de edad, piel blanca pero no tanto, cabello rubio atado a cuatro coletas en su cabeza, ojos color verde intenso y un cuerpo bien formado (aunque ella no le importaba como se veía), y era alta de estatura pero no tanto y vestía un vestido color blanco sin tirantes y le llegaba justo en las rodillas. El vestido era muy sencillo y sin diseños pero bastante cómodo para moverse libremente sin estorbos de por medio-Uff, tengo mucha hambre, vamos Hinata, para ir al bosque y buscar algo para comer- dijo mirando a su amiga y esperando su respuesta.

-Está bien Temari, te acompaño- Dijo la chica al lado de Temari y le sonrió, Hinata era una chica de la misma edad de Temari, con una piel pálida, cabello color azabache pero con pequeños toquecitos azulados y lo llevaba suelto, y le llegaba justo en la cintura, unos preciosos ojos color blancos con unos toques lilas asimiladas a unas perlas brillantes y al igual que Temari tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, pero tampoco le importaba como se veía; era de estatura mediana y sí, no era alta como Temari. Y por ultimo vestía también un vestido pero de color azul cielo sin tirantes y le quedaba por encima de las rodillas. También era sin diseños, muy sencillo y era muy cómodo para hacer cualquier actividad con mucho movimiento sin ninguna molestia-¿Nos quieren acompañar chicos?-preguntó Hinata a sus amigos animales.

-Yo me quedaré aquí para esperarlas- Respondió Azul con un poco de pesadez y cansancio.

-Está bien Azul- Dijo Hinata sonriéndole amistosamente y decidió preguntarles a Zayi y Tika-¿y…ustedes quieren venir?- le preguntó al panda rojo y a la elefante tranquilamente.

-Nosotros también les esperaremos, si vamos con ustedes las perderemos de vista ya que son rápidas corriendo y saltando entre los arboles jejeje- Decía Zayi riendo de su propio comentario y haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara levemente.

-Si, Zayi tiene razón, son más rápidas que un leopardo corriendo jeje, creo que también me quedaré a esperarlas a que traigan el desayuno- Dijo Tika apoyando al panda rojo que estaba situado a su lado asintiendo con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, no tardaremos en llegar- Dijo una sonriente Temari mirando a sus amigos-_"Si claro, es solo que están de vagos hoy"-_Pensó Temari con molestia y cansancio-_"Bueno qué más da, así son, pero los quiero mucho tal y como son"-_pensó nuevamente la chica de coletas con una sonrisa compasiva y alegre.

-Bueno partiremos ahora, vamos Temari, recolectaremos mangos, piñas, sandías y muchas moras silvestres- Decía una Hinata muy ansiosa de tan solo pensar en recolectar frutas por el estrecho y hermoso bosque verde-¿Nos vamos?- Le preguntó a su amiga, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

-Volveremos enseguida y no desaparezcan porque si no…- Decía Temari relatando lo que estaba diciendo con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro asustando a sus amigos animales que ahora la veían con puro horror-… los voy a dejar…!SIN COMERRR!- Esto último lo gritó muy fuerte ocasionando que sus amigos animales asintieran rápidamente- Bien, así me gusta jeje, ¿nos vamos Hina?- Le preguntó a su amiga como si nada hubiera pasado.

-S-Si T-Temari, v-vamos.- Tartamudeó Hinata nerviosa al ver la sonrisa que su amiga le había lanzado a sus amigos animales.

Las chicas tomaron unos bolsos, de esos que se cuelgan en los hombros para así poder recolectar las frutas que iban a ir a buscar. Caminaron hasta una rama que estaba en el mismo árbol pero muy arriba de distancia y decidieron trepar para alcanzar su objetivo. Miraron hacia al frente y vieron otro árbol a poca distancia de su propio árbol y observaron las lianas moviéndose junto al viento.

-Ok, saltemos hacia esas lianas de por allá, ¿las puedes ver?- le preguntó Temari a su amiga que estaba a su lado.

-Sí, las veo, saltemos ahora Temari-Dijo Hinata mirando aún las lianas que colgaban en el árbol en frente de ellas, no había peligro alguno de salir lastimadas por la distancia para saltar y tomar las lianas del otro lado.

-Sí- Asintió Temari después de saltar junto con hinata hacia las lianas del otro árbol y tomarlas para colgarse y empezar a balancearse hacia otra liana y seguir así su camino por el bosque en busca de frutas para el desayuno.

Estaban balanceándose sobre las lianas y después saltaban de liana en liana a una velocidad tranquila. Temari se balanceaba divertida por las ramas y Hinata solo sonreía de ver que todo el bosque era precioso. De pronto miran hacia adelante sin dejar de saltar por las lianas, ven la gran vegetación delante de sus ojos, ambas sonrieron inconscientemente y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de felicidad. En eso a Temari se le ocurre una idea que pasó por su mente y miró a Hinata y sonrió con malicia ante la idea que se le ocurrió.

-Oye Hinata – Llamó Temari a Hinata para que volteara a mirarla fijamente-¿Qué te parece una carrera hasta el campo de vegetación?-preguntó la chica de cuatro coletas sonriendo al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la peli azul.

-¿Por qué Temari?- preguntó inocentemente Hinata aún con sorpresa ante la pregunta de la rubia-¿Acaso…quieres saber quien de las dos es más rápida?- Hinata vio como Temari asentía con la cabeza y le sonreía amistosamente o eso pensó.

-Sí-dijo tranquilamente-¿O es que acaso tienes miedo de perder contra mí?-sonrió burlonamente la rubia mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de la peli azul.

-¡C-Claro que no!- dijo Hinata levemente molesta y con sus mejillas sonrojadas-¡No v-voy a perder c-contra ti!- determinó la peli azul botando humo por las orejas.

-Ok,…detengámonos aquí en este árbol.-Dijo Temari deteniéndose en el lugar donde dijo que se detuvieran.- ¿Estas lista para perder Hina?- dijo arrogantemente la rubia preguntándole a su amiga que se detuvo a su lado.

-¿Me pregunto si tú lo estás?- Dijo Hinata desafiando a la rubia que la miraba con molestia y enojo.

-Bien, en sus marcas…- comenzó a decir Temari para dar comienzo a la carrera hacia el campo de vegetación. Miró a Hinata que se estaba poniendo en posición para esperar a que comenzara la carrera y al igual que ella se puso en posición para seguir diciendo la frase.-Listos...!FUERAAAA!-esto último lo gritó con todas sus fuerzas y así dio comienzo la carrera hacia el campo.

Pero lo que las chicas y sus amigos animales no sabían era que a las afueras de la isla algo se aproximaba hacia la orilla. Era un barco grande hecho de madera de caoba muy fuerte y resistente, con dos impotentes veleros color blanco y tres muchachos a bordo de ese barco con su pequeña tripulación a cargo de hacer funcionar el transporte marino.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

•

•

•

•

•

•

En eso, el barco estaba más cerca de la orilla de la isla y estaban a punto de dar anuncio a tierra en el mar. Pero eso fue interrumpido por un gran grito que toda la tripulación del barco tuvo que taparse los oídos ante tal grito.

-¡LLEGAMOSSSSSS CHICOOOSSS! YUJUUUUU!-Gritó un muchacho de 21 años de edad, piel ligeramente morena, cabellos rubios largos y puntiagudos, ojos increíblemente azules como el mismo cielo y tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas parecidas a los bigotes de un gato, de estatura alta y vestía una camisa de manga larga blanca con un símbolo de un remolino rojo en su espalda y unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul oscuro y unas botas altas de marinero.

-¡PODRIAS CERRAR EL PICOO! , tampoco es para que grites a los cuatro vientos que llegamos Naruto, idiota.- dijo un chico con los oídos tapados por el gran grito que pegó su amigo Naruto. Era Shikamaru Nara, un chico de la misma edad de Naruto, piel blanca, cabellos entre negro y marrón atado a una coleta alta, ojos marrones, estatura alta y vestía una camisa de mangas color verde oscuro también con el símbolo de su familia en la espalda y unos pantalones negros, y botas de marinero.- Si que eres problemático Naruto.- sentenció Shikamaru como última palabra.

-Shikamaru tiene razón, cierra tu maldita boca o si no te tiro al mar ahora mismo, Dobe- Dijo irritado el último de los amigos, Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de 21 años de edad, piel blanquecina , unos cabellos azabaches y azulados al mismo tiempo, ojos color negro intenso, era de estatura alta y vestía una camisa de mangas largas color negro y en la espalda de la camisa tenía un abanico de color rojo y blanco, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y también botas altas de marinero.-Esto es molesto, miren, es la isla del mapa que estudiamos hace dos días y al fin la encontramos.- dijo tranquilamente mientras señalaba la isla con su dedo índice, ignorando completamente las quejas del rubio.

-Sí que son unos amargados Dattebayo.- Dijo el Uzumaki haciendo un puchero por lo que sus amigos le dijeron-¿Acaso no saben disfrutar la vida?¡Pues yo sí!-dijo animadamente el rubio y sonriendo al estilo Naruto.

-Señores, tierra a la vista, esperamos sus instrucciones para aterrizar en tierra-dijo el capitán del barco.- ¿y cuáles son las instrucciones?-preguntó el capitán esperando la respuesta de los tres príncipes.

-Usted y la tripulación se quedarán en el barco mientras nosotros vamos a ver la isla hasta que regresemos ¿entendido?-dijo el Nara al capitán con su mirada de aburrimiento de siempre.

-Entendido Nara-sama-dijo el capitán nuevamente e hizo una reverencia para mostrar respeto ante los príncipes-Cuídense por favor- dijo finalmente mirando a los tres príncipes.

-Lo haremos-dijo el Uchiha con su típica voz fría.

-¡No se preocupen, no perderemos el rastro digo el rostro Dattebeyo.-dijo el Uzumaki con un brillo en los dientes mientras sonreía y cerraba su puño al aire.

-Esperemos no perderlo si estamos contigo Naruto-dijo el Nara con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio.

-Pero que malo eres Shikamaru-Dijo Naruto con cascadas en sus ojos, señal de que estaba lagrimeando por el comentario del Nara.

Sasuke solo soltó un largo suspiro, a veces el rubio lo sacaba de quicio por uno de sus estúpidos comentarios. Pero bueno, ¿que se la va a ser? Naruto era su amigo desde la infancia y lo quería mucho aunque nunca lo aceptaría delante de él o de otras personas.

-Mis señores, sus botes están listos para que zarpen al agua para llegar a la isla-dijo un marinero que se encargaba de levantar las velas y atarlas bien.-Pueden subir en este mismo momento-dijo finalmente el marinero antes de retirarse del lugar y volver a su puesto en el barco.

-Bien, vamos, estoy ansioso de saber que encontraremos en esa misteriosa isla-dijo Sasuke al entrar al bote con remos que estaba preparado para ir directamente a la isla. Vió que Shikamaru asentía, sabiendo que estaba de acuerdo a su comentario.

-Sí, yo también lo estoy- Dijo el Nara que iba detrás de Sasuke para también subir al bote con remos.

-Igual yo Dattebayo, también me muero de ansiedad de saber qué descubriremos en aquella isla- expresó Naruto con una sonrisa en sus labios y yendo detrás de Shikamaru para tener acceso al bote y sentarse con sus amigos.

-Suelten el bote, pero con mucho cuidado-dijo el capitán ordenándoles a sus marineros que bajaran el bote del barco lenta y cuidadosamente. Al soltar el bote, que ya estaba en el mar, los tres príncipes se dispusieron a remar hasta la orilla de la isla. No estaban demasiado lejos de la orilla así que no tenían que hacer demasiado esfuerzo en llegar.

Al llegar a la orilla los tres muchachos miraron la belleza que ofrecía esa isla, era en verdad hermosa y el viento les transmitía mucha calma y paz absoluta. Los príncipes se bajaron del bote hasta que sus pies hicieron contacto con el suelo arenoso. Los jóvenes miraron hacia el bosque donde ahí podrían empezar con su aventura. Y así lo hicieron, entraron en el bosque sin saber, que desde lo alto de un árbol, tres animales en particular vieron todo desde que los forasteros penetraron su amada tierra.

-Zayi, debemos avisarles a Hinata y Temari, ellas podrían estar en peligro si esos extraños las encuentran-dijo una preocupada Tika que miraba con miedo a los forasteros que recién acababan de entrar al bosque donde se encontraban sus amigas.

-Tika tiene razón, no sabemos de que son capaces esos extraños si se llegan a encontrar con las chicas en el bosque-sentenció Azul el pavo real apoyando sinceramente a la elefante que temblaba de miedo de solo imaginar que las chicas estarían en peligro.

-Está bien, seguro ellas se encuentran en el campo de vegetación recolectando las frutas que nos traerían-dijo el panda rojo también con un deje de preocupación en su rostro.-Seguro llegaremos antes que ellos si nos marchamos ahora mismo, el campo no esta tan lejos de aquí, debemos apresurarnos, ¡Vamos!- dijo al fin el panda rojo corriendo por las ramas y saltando lianas.

-¡Sí!-dijeron Azul y Tika al unísono y ambos se marcharon tras el panda rojo. Azul volaba por debajo de las ramas para que no se atropellara con estas o se enredara con algunas y Tika bajó del árbol y se echó a correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus patas, pero con cautela para no hacer el mayor ruido posible, y estuvo corriendo junto a sus amigos en busca de sus amigas. Esperaban que no llegaran demasiado tarde.

Mientras tanto en el bosque los tres príncipes se encontraban caminando por el sendero de aquel ambiente tan relajante y pacífico. Con cada paso que daban los chicos se sorprendían más y más de lo que veían, escuchaban y tocaban en aquel abundante y verdoso bosque.

Ninguno de los tres muchachos antes había experimentado tanta paz y armonía en toda su vida, ya que era obvio, ellos eran príncipes y tenían muchas responsabilidades y obligaciones en sus respectivos reinos. Y casi nunca tenían tiempo para ellos mismos, lo cual era comprensible, por eso se les ocurrió hacer un viaje en el mar a lo desconocido para que ellos pudiesen estar un poco más despejados y no alterados en sus deberes como príncipes que eran.

-Wow, es muy bonito, todo en lo alrededor lo es, ¿Verdad amigos?- preguntó Naruto mientras observaba a sus amigos esperando su respuesta.

Estos al escuchar al rubio hablarles se voltearon y le respondieron con unas sonrisas en sus rostros y respondieron al muchacho con un asentimiento con sus cabezas mientras se adentraban más al profundo y armonioso bosque.

-Si…es muy hermoso-susurró Sasuke más para sí mismo que para sus amigos-…y muy tranquilo, y pacífico.

_**Continuará…**_

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Notas De Yany-NeeChan: Bueno aquí está ya el primer capítulo de mi primer fic. Espero que les haya gustado mucho tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo (aunque fue un poco duro jejeje).**

**Bueno espero mis primeros reviews pacientemente y si tienen alguna crítica no duden en decírmelo pues así me ayudarán a mejorar ya que como dije anteriormente [Soy Una Novata] jeje.**

**Bueno les diré que esta semana subiré el siguiente capítulo de este fic que está en proceso así que no se preocupen que no tardaré en subirla jeje.**

**Un beso a todos y disfruten.**

►**Yany-NeeChan◄**


	2. Protegeré mi hogar

_**De Todos Los Lugares Del Mundo Me Encontraste A Mí**_

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap de este fic. Si tienen una queja o alguna crítica sobre esta historia, no duden en decírmelo que yo les contestaré gustosa. Y bueno aquí está el 2do cap del fic.

Ah y sé que dije que el cap lo subiría antes y de verdad lo siento es que me dijeron que por estar tanto tiempo en la computadora se me podría dañar la vista y ahora terminé con espejuelos TT-TT ¡qué mal! . Ash pero lo importante es que estoy aquí y muy inspirada y con la conti aquí presente para ustedes

¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, pero que olvidadiza soy jeje O/O, no hice la dedicatoria en el primer cap jeje bueno lo haré ahora:

Esta historia está dedicada a: PuchuPower mi prima, a Tokeijikakeno orenji,Mar13 y lady-darkness-chan las primeras en leer mi fic.

¡Disfrútenlo mucho todos!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son del creador del Anime Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los uso para ponerlos en mi historia de una manera diferente.

**Summary:** Dos chicas se encuentran en una isla en los Mares del Sur de Japón, por un pasado que ninguna recuerda, llegaron de pequeñas a esa isla, donde conocen a animales que son capaces de hablar y les dan un hogar en esa isla. Diez años después llega un barco a la isla que cambiará la vida de las dos muchachas. ¿Qué pasará después de la visita del barco? ¿Será una peligrosa o amistosa visita?

**Personajes principales:** Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata y Sakura.

-hablan-

-_"pensamientos"-_

_Flash Back_

_(_)_ Cambio de escena

**Chapter 2: Protegeré mi hogar **

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Desde las afueras de la isla todo aparentaba estar normal y tranquilo como siempre, según los animales de la isla. Los pájaros cantaban sus baladas desde lo alto de ese cielo azul, el viento era deliciosamente embriagador cuando acariciaba los campos de las flores de lilas, rosas y orquídeas que crecían en toda la isla, y con ellas arrastraba ese olor por toda la isla tropical esparciendo su delicioso aroma a cada rincón de esta.

Ah, y lo que le daba más belleza a la isla era el gran verde de la naturaleza y el hermoso mar cristalino que lo rodeaba como si el mar quisiese protegerlo (Ah quisiera estar en tal isla TT-TT, un poco de relajación me vendría bien XD).

Los animales que habitaban en esta tierra les encantaba despertar con ese olor de las flores en las mañanas de siempre cuando el sol hacía su aparición en el horizonte a lo lejos del mar alzándose lentamente hasta apoderarse del cielo e iluminarlo con su magnífico esplendor, arrullador y brillante desde lo alto de ese inalcanzable cielo azul. Dando inicio al día.

Mientras la isla aparentaba estar en completa calma unas chicas en particular estaban algo cansadas y extasiadas por la carrera que se propusieron hacer desde su amado, ancho y hermoso bosque que era su hogar hasta el campo donde crecían las frutas que irían a recolectar para desayunar junto con sus amigos animales que las esperaban en su árbol de Flamboyán, o eso pensaban.

Y así era, solo que ahora las chicas…:'l

-Acéptalo… Hinata, y-yo… gané- dijo Temari sentada en el suelo con dificultad de normalizar su respiración y con una venita palpante en su frente y mirando con fastidio y cansancio a su pequeña acompañante que estaba situada a unos 10 metros al frente de su persona en el campo de vegetación, y sí, ya habían llegado a dicho lugar y al llegar comenzaron a discutir. Para ser exactos llevaban 10 minutos discutiendo de quien ganó la dichosa carrera. (Y ahora la escritora en estos momentos tiene una gotita en su sien de lo infantiles que son sus protagonistas :'l XD).

-N-No… yo f-fui…quien g-ganó-declaró Hinata en su defensa y, al igual que Temari, estaba sentada en el suelo, también con una venita en su frente y los labios fruncidos y con la respiración acelerada que no le permitía hablar bien y le devolvía la mirada de fastidio a su amiga que estaba en frente suyo, también con… ¿Una extraña marca roja y redonda en el centro de su frente?-A-Además…hiciste t-trampa-acusó la agitada peli azul sin dejar de mirar a la rubia y frunció sus cejas; y con su mano izquierda la subió a su pecho.

-¡QUEEEE!,¡COMO QUE HICE TRAMPA!-preguntó muy exaltada Temari parándose del suelo con brusquedad por lo dicho por parte de Hinata y haciendo que otra vena se le apareciera en la frente y frunciera su ceño al instante, cerrando fuertemente su puño derecho lo alzó a la altura de su cuello.-_"_¿_por qué carajos me está diciendo que hice trampa?"-_se preguntó mentalmente la rubia sin entender el acuso de la chica.

-¡Sí, hiciste trampa!-sentenció la ojiperla golpeando el suelo con su puño izquierdo que hace unos momentos estaba en su pecho y acto seguido se levanto del suelo pero sin tanta brusquedad como Temari y mirando acusadoramente a su amiga.-"_Hn, no me va a engañar y de esta no te salvas Temari"-_se dijo mentalmente Hinata.

-¡Yo no hice trampa Hinata!-alegó Temari en su defensa contra la peli azul y devolviéndole la mirada acusadora.

-¡Sí-lo-hi-cis-te!-expresó cortante Hinata a Temari sin cambiar la expresión de su cara y dio un paso al frente donde su amiga se encontraba.

-¡Que-no!-gritó Temari cortando igualmente las palabras y también dio un paso adelante hacia su enojada amiga y negando completamente el acuso de la ojiperla con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Que sí!-volvió a decir Hinata alzando un poco más la voz y rechinando sus dientes.

-¡Que no!-negó Temari gritándole nuevamente a Hinata.

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Que no!-

(Ayy, esas dos me recuerdan a Sakura e Ino peleándose por Sasuke . XD).

-¡Que sí y te lo demostraré!-dijo una determinada Hinata y suspirando pesadamente.

-Está bien, demuéstrame que hice trampa-dijo Temari desafiando a la peli azul. Un poco más calmada pero todavía cabreada por toda la situación de ella y Hinata.

-Bien, aquí está la prueba, mira-señaló con su pulgar su frente donde estaba esa extraña marca roja.

Temari se acercó un poco más hacia adelante a la frente de la aludida donde su pulgar señalaba dicho lugar y entonces observó y vio que tenía un golpecito en el medio de su frente y que estaba un poquito rojo, nada grave, pero… ¿En que probaba eso que ella era la culpable, qué diablos eso tenía que ver con ella o su amiga se golpeó la cabeza a tal grado de fuerte que terminó completamente loca? La verdad Temari estaba más confundida de lo que estaba antes así que puso una cara de confusión y miró a la chica diciéndole con su mirada que no entendía absolutamente nada y Temari decidió hacer distancia entre ellas para que Hinata le explicara.

-Supongo que no entiendes ¿verdad?-dijo Hinata al notar la mirada de confusión de su amiga y recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte entonces… ¿De verdad su amiga no sabía el por qué del golpe que le mostraba o se está haciendo la que no sabe nada_?-"bueno será mejor que le explique con calma, así que Hinata, cálmate, cálmate y cálmate"_-pensó Hinata para sus adentros y dando inicio su explicación.

Temari estaba atenta a lo que le decía a su amiga y después lo recordó y se reprendió mentalmente ante su descuido y rememorando el momento en que hicieron la carrera.

_Flash Back:_

_-Bien, en sus marcas…- comenzó a decir Temari para dar comienzo a la carrera hacia el campo de vegetación. Miró a Hinata que se estaba poniendo en posición para esperar a que comenzara la carrera y al igual que ella se puso en posición para seguir diciendo la frase.-Listos...! FUERAAAA!-esto último lo grit__ó__ con todas sus fuerzas y así dio comienzo la carrera hacia el campo._

_Sus respiraciones se estaban empezando a agitar cuando empezaron a correr y a saltar por las ramas rumbo al campo de vegetación._

_Temari iba primero a unos cuantos metros delante de Hinata y sonrió triunfante creyendo que si acrecentaba su velocidad ganaría y seria la ganadora. Pero Hinata no se iba a quedar atrás así que impulsó sus piernas en una rama que acaba de pisar y saltó aterrizando en una rama unos metros más adelante quedando exactamente unos metros atrás de la rubia._

_Hinata y Temari por un momento se miraron y de un momento a otras ambas chicas quedaron una al lado de la otra. Y por tal acto las chicas aceleraron un poco más su velocidad y en ese entonces Temari quedó al frente y nuevamente Hinata atrás de su persona y adelante Temari vio una rama gruesa que si no hacia algo se golpearía y perdería. Así que cuando estuvo frente a la rama la cogió por un extremo y siguió hasta que la rama se dobló y en ese momento Temari la soltó y la rama se volvió para atrás golpeándole la frente a hinata y haciendo que se tambaleara mientras intentaba saltar a otra rama. Si no hubiera logrado dejar de tambalear seguramente se hubiera estrellado con un árbol dejando la en knock-out definitivamente. Hinata por instinto se puso su mano derecha en la frente y se la sobó haciendo que durante tal acto al tocárselo le doliera y después su mirada se enfocó en Temari y su mirada se tornó llena de rabia y de enojo súper extremo._

_Pero Hinata no sabía que Temari no lo había hecho apropósito y ella no sabía que la rama que agarró le había golpeado y empezó a sacar conclusiones de que Temari había hecho trampa para poder ganarle._

_Y después de unos segundos ambas llegaron al campo y tan pronto llegaron empezaron a discutir. _

_Fin Flash Back_

-Hinata de verdad lo siento, de veras, es que no lo hice apropósito y no me fije que la rama que sostuve te había pegado en la frente-dijo Temari arrepentida de lo que le hizo a Hinata. Después de que Hinata le explicara y ella empezara a recordar se calmó inconscientemente y acto seguido pidió disculpas y bajó su rostro.

Hinata al ver que su amiga decía la verdad y que no lo había hecho con malas intenciones se reprendió por lo tonta que había sido y lo peor es que su amiga nunca la dañaría por mas enojada que estuviera ella jamás haría tal acto ni ella ni a ningunos de sus amigos animales.

Así que se acercó a la rubia y le levantó el rostro con sus manos y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas para tratar de calmar a su amiga y acto seguido la abrazó diciéndole que no debía disculparse que la que se debía disculpar era ella por sacar conclusiones antes. Temari correspondió a su abrazo y se sintió mucho mejor así que después que se separaran y se sonrieran Temari retomo la palabra y comenzó a decir algo respecto a la carrera ya terminada. __

-Bueno, ambas somos rápidas, dejemos esto como un empate ¿Estás de acuerdo Hina?-dijo la rubia con cariño mientras la miraba con una sonrisa y una mano en su pecho del alivio.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo Temari-dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa apoyando la pregunta de su amiga completamente.

Temari le devolvió la sonrisa a su única amiga de toda la vida a la cual quería mucho sobre todas las cosas, al igual que sus amigos animales.

-_"Pero a la próxima definitivamente yo ganaré"_-pensaron ambas chicas con determinación y confianza en sus facciones, al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban una a la otra y esbozaban una sonrisa a su estilo en sus cansados rostros.

-Pues, ya que llegamos, recojamos las frutas, después las llevamos a la cascada y las lavamos para después volver con los chicos-le dijo la rubia a la peli azul mientras observaba el campo donde conseguirían lo que querían para comer-¿Lista para la recolección Hinata?-preguntó la ojiverde quien volteo a ver a su amiga que la miraba con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de su parte.

-Sí, vamos-afirmó hinata con un deje de diversión y ansiedad en sus ojos mientras le sonreía a Temari.

Temari le devolvió la sonrisa y ambas empezaron a sacudirse sus vestidos que estaban algo sucios a causa de la carrera. Y comenzaron dispersarse por los arbustos, plantas, arboles, y tierra para empezar a coger y recolectar las frutas.

Pero ellas no sabían que los forasteros estaban cada vez más cerca del lugar donde se encontraban y sus amigos animales corriendo hacia esa misma dirección como locos y preocupados por sus amigas.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

_Mientras en otro lugar del bosque…_

-¡Vamos chicos que casi llegamos al campo!-les gritó Zayi mientras corría y saltaba por las lianas y ramas.

-¿Cómo mas o menos llegaremos?-preguntó Tika que corría entre los arboles ágilmente y desesperada al mismo tiempo.

-Llegaremos como en 2 minutos Tika, no te preocupes nosotros tenemos más ventaja porque conocemos el bosque mejor que esos forasteros-dijo Azul muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir, pero todavía un poco preocupado.

-Azul tiene razón, pero no nos confiemos demasiado o si no lo lamentaremos después-aclaró el panda rojo sin dejar de saltar por los arboles junto a sus amigos y sin quitar la vista del frente.

-Por favor que no sea tarde, Hinata Temari, aguarden por nosotros por favor.-dijo la elefante azul en un susurro mientras mantenía su vista al frente sin detener su andar por los arboles.

Pero Zayi y Azul escucharon claramente lo que susurró Tika, y se preocuparon aún más por las chicas. Y apresuraron más su paso a una velocidad más rápida y divisaron a unos metros más adelante el campo donde seguro ahí se encontraban las chicas haciendo su encargo.

-¡Animo chicos ya casi llegamos, solo un poco más!-dijo Azul quien vio primero el campo desde lo alto de las ramas mientras volaba y con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Perfecto creo que llegaremos a tiempo, eso espero- eso último lo dijo en un susurro el pequeño panda rojo. No quería preocupar más a sus amigos de lo que ya estaban por las muchachas.-Chicas, espérennos.

_Mientras en otro extremo del bosque…_

_-_Veamos, según veo, creo que estamos en el extremo del bosque-dijo Shikamaru mientras observaba el mapa que traía consigo y miraba todo a su alrededor para saber con precisión donde se encontraban él y sus amigos.-Cuando estudié los mapas hace dos días vi que la isla era grande pero el bosque no lo es tanto, en teoría.-dijo nuevamente Shikamaru ya que él poseía una inteligencia extraordinaria y además que era también general y un gran estratega en su reino en el país del fuego donde vivía él y sus amigos; aunque si llegas a conocer más a Shikamaru es un completo vago y dice que todo es aburrido.

Los tres príncipes se encontraban sentados en una gran piedra que estaba situada en el suelo; los príncipes pararon en ese lugar para descansar y pensar en lo que harían después de tomar el descanso.

-Hmp, ¿y ahora qué hacemos Shikamaru?-preguntó el Uchiha con su acostumbrada voz fría y desinteresada.

-¡Yo digo que tenemos que seguir adelante Dattebayo!-dijo un entusiasmado Naruto que se encontraba al lado de Sasuke y Shikamaru.-Hay demasiado que ver en esta isla desierta y descubrir ¿Por qué idear un plan o una estrategia si tenemos toda esta situación bajo control Dattebayo?-preguntó el rubio a su amigo el Nara sin notar que este se le salió una venita en su frente.

-Ay Naruto,… ¡¿acaso eres bruto o qué?-explotó un Shikamaru muy irritado con la venita que palpitaba en su frente con rapidez por la falta de inteligencia de su amigo el Uzumaki.- No sabemos qué más puede haber aquí, esto es tierra desconocida para nosotros y hay que tener mucho cuidado y precauciones ¿Entendiste ahora?-preguntó irritado para ver si esa explicación la captaba el rubio y entendía mientras el Nara llevó su mano derecha a su cara, señal de que estaba cansado de explicarle al rubio la situación actual.

-Ahhhh ok, ya entendí Shikamaru-expresó el Uzumaki llevando una mano a su frente como si de un soldado se tratase.

El Uchiha miraba la escena de Naruto y Shikamaru con una gota que resbaló de su sien y con la mirada de ¿Van a seguir discutiendo o se van a apresurar ya? Después el Uchiha carraspeó su garganta llamando la atención de los chicos y se dirigió a Naruto con la mirada.

-Hmp, que bueno que entendiste porque estuve a punto de golpearte para ver de quien heredaste lo idiota, Dobe.-dijo el Uchiha con una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón parándose de la piedra donde estaba sentado y dándole la espalda a sus amigos.

-¡No soy idiota teme!, es solo que no sabía, eso es todo Dattebayo!-dijo el Uzumaki defendiéndose del comentario que hizo el pelinegro y levantándose de la piedra para enfrentar a lo que sea que Sasuke le hiciera o dijera-Además cualquiera se equivoca teme así que no veo el problema-dijo Naruto mirando la espalda del oji negro.

-No, lo que pasa es que tu cerebro es del tamaño de una uva y por eso estás como estás-dijo sin más el pelinegro sin voltearse.

-¿Así?, pues denle la bienvenida al señor perfecto y sabelotodo que una vez terminó borracho en el baño de las mujeres en la fiesta del año pasado.

-¡Naruto!-dijo el pelinegro cabreado, molesto y con sus mejillas sonrojadas furiosamente ante tal revelación que hizo el rubio y acto seguido se volteo enfocando su mirada asesina en el rubio.

-Ups, se me zafó, perdóname Sasuke-agregó Naruto con un tono divertido y meloso también imitando la voz de mujer y haciendo ademanes exagerados con sus manos.

-Ay ya basta ustedes dos, parecen dos niños peleándose por ver quién es el mejor matándose en un duelo de miradas-dijo un fastidiado Shikamaru viendo la peleíta de esos dos infantiles y al ver que lo que dijo fue verdad una gotita resbaló de su sien y puso su cara de ¿Enserio, esto es lo más infantil que pudieron haber hecho?

Y así era, Sasuke y Naruto se miraban fija y asesinamente con sus ceños fruncidos y apretando los dientes como si de esa manera se pudieran matar con solo mirarse. Pero ni Sasuke ni Naruto le prestaban atención al estratega, estaban mirándose uno al otro y de sus ojos salían rayitos y chispas.

-Ay pero que fastidio-dijo Shikamaru viendo que ninguno de sus amigos le prestaba la más mínima atención a lo que decía. Y después una idea se le vino a la mente y sonrió maliciosamente.-si no se comportan los voy a dejar abandonados en medio bosque-dijo mientras se levantaba de la piedra y emprendía camino y veía como sus amigos voltearon a verlo con sorpresa en sus rostros ante lo dicho por él.

-¡No lo harías Shikamaru!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con cara de asustados y apuntándolo acusadoramente con sus dedos índices.

-Puedo y lo haré si no se comportan-dijo el estratega con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro y viendo como sus amigos asentían y se terminaban el duelito de mirabas que estaban haciendo.-Bueno, según indica en mapa que revisé en el barco, unos metros más adelante tiene que haber un campo despejado y una montaña…-relataba el Nara mientras miraba a sus amigos quienes les prestaban mucha atención.- podríamos ver que hay más adelante y escalar la montaña para ver la isla entera.-finalizó Shikamaru y vio como sus dos amigos se miraban y se sonreían entre sí.

-Bien pues, vámonos-dijo el Uchiha emprendiendo camino.

-Emm, Sasuke-llamó el Nara a su amigo que estaba alejándose a unos metros delante de él-es por aquí no por allá-dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa en su rostro y viendo como Sasuke se sonrojaba levemente.

-Hmp, ya lo sabía.-dijo el pelinegro desviando su mirada para que no se viera su sonrojo y siguiendo a Shikamaru y Naruto.

_Mientras en el campo…_

-¡Hoy tendremos un desayuno inolvidable hinata!-decía Temari mientras iba corriendo por un sendero del campo camino hacia donde estaba su amiga que estaba recogiendo algunas fresas y moras en los arbustos.

-Eso creo, mira, ¿crees que sea suficiente todo lo que recogimos?-interrogó inocentemente la peli azul mostrando su mochila repleta de frutas a la rubia que estaba parada en frente suyo y sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Pues claro, solo comeremos nosotros cinco, no alimentaremos a una manada entera, bueno, esos chicos son unos glotones mira como están, a punto de reventar de lo mucho que tragan-respondió Temari sonriendo y haciendo que su amiga riera bajito-hey, vámonos a la cascada a lavar lo que recogimos-dijo Temari señalando hacia la montaña donde se ubicaba la cascada.

Hinata asintió y se levantó del suelo con ayuda de su amiga que le tendió la mano para levantarse y partir hacia la cascada. Cuando Temari y Hinata estaban a punto de partir escucharon que alguien las llamaba desde el otro lado del bosque donde llegaron ellas al campo. A lo lejos lograron divisar tres animales que perfectamente conocían bien y ellas levantaron sus brazos agitándolos para que las lograran ver desde donde ellos corrían y gritaban con desespero. Las chicas se extrañaron al ver a sus amigos corriendo como si estuvieran escapando de algo peligroso y llamando con tono desesperado sus nombres.

-_"Pero… ¿Qué no nos iban a esperar en el árbol? ¿Y por qué están corriendo y gritando nuestros nombres como locos?-_se preguntó Temari mentalmente mientras veía a sus amigos animales como si se les hubiera zafado un tornillo o algo.

Temari miró a Hinata a ver si ella tenía alguna explicación sobre el comportamiento extraño de sus amigos animales. Hinata miró a Temari y ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero tampoco ella sabía qué les pasaba a sus amigos. Entonces ellas tuvieron un mal presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien en su isla y que tenía que ver con ellas y sus amigos animales.

-¡Ahí están, las encontramos chicos!-exclamó Zayi al ver a sus amigas en el campo pero solas y eso lo alivió bastante, al parecer llegaron a tiempo.

-¡Hinata, Temari, se encuentran bien!-gritó Tika desesperada pero aliviada de ver a sus amigas bien sanas y salvas.

-Pero... ¿Qué hacen aquí?, creí que ustedes nos esperarían en el árbol como dijeron-dijo Hinata con preocupación al ver a sus amigos aproximarse a ellas.

Zayi, Tika y Azul llegaron hasta ellas y se detuvieron delante de ellas con sus respiraciones súper agitadísimas después del maratón que hicieron para llegar hasta el campo.

-¿Qué está pasando? Dígannos por favor que nos están asustando-dijo Temari desesperada de no saber qué diablos pasaba.

-P-Por favor amigos hablen, si no pasara nada no estarían aquí y haciendo tanto escándalo-dijo una Hinata nerviosa e inclinándose donde Azul aterrizó y este solo bajó la cabeza.

Ellas tenían razón pero tenían miedo de que algo malo les pasara, ellas eran todo para ellos y no querían perderlas. Pero era mejor contarles lo que sucedía y después planearían algo; si se encontraban ahí con ellas era para decirles sobre los forasteros.

-Bien, hemos venido hasta acá porque hoy, después de que se fueran, algo se acercó a la isla, era una especie de algo flotante hecho de madera muy grande y ancho, y tenían sabanas en lo alto de esa cosa y de esa misma cosa rara llegaron unos forasteros, eran tres de ellos y están aquí en la isla, para ser más exacto están en el otro extremo del bosque muy cerca del campo.-explicó Zayi apuntando con su patita el otro extremo del bosque muy rápidamente y desesperado que apenas las chicas lograron comprender y voltearon en dirección al otro extremo del bosque.

-Por eso hemos venido aquí para avisarles, esos extraños podrían ser muy peligrosos y ahora que saben debemos irnos ya.-opinó Azul mientras subía su mirada y miraba a una Hinata asustada.

-Entonces…-empezó a decir Temari-esos forasteros están cerca ¿no?-vio como sus amigos animales asentían y la miraban-bien pues guíennos hasta ellos-determinó la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir y encontrando la cara de desconcierto y sorprendido de sus amigos incluyendo Hinata.

-¿Estás loca Temari! , no sabes si son seres con buenas intenciones o no-dijo una elefante preocupada mientras miraba con preocupación a la rubia de coletas.

-No-volvió a decir la rubia-no permitiré que esos extraños estén como si nada en nuestra isla, nuestro hogar. Debemos defender nuestra casa y nuestro territorio.-dijo con seriedad mientras miraba el cielo y cerraba sus puños.

-Temari tiene razón, esta es nuestra casa y no permitiremos que algo le suceda a nuestra casa-dijo la peli azul alzándose del suelo y mirando con apoyo a su amiga.

Temari dejó de mirar el cielo y su vista se enfocó en Hinata que la miraba con determinación y sin ninguna chispa de miedo en su rostro. Sus amigos animales reflexionaban lo que sus amigas le dijeron, y tenían razón, no debían acobardarse y huir como tontos mientras otros estaban en sus tierras. Lucharían por su hogar y sacar a esos seres desconocidos de su preciada y amada isla.

-Está bien-dijeron los tres animales presentes al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, guíennos hasta donde ellos-dijo Hinata mientras que Temari la miraba y se disponían a partir.

-Ok, sígannos-expresó Zayi y mirando a Tika y Azul empezó a correr al otro lado del campo donde se encontraban los forasteros y seguidos de las chicas que corrían detrás de ellos.

Las chicas empezaron a correr detrás de ellos mientras atravesaban el campo rumbo al otro lado del campo hacia el extremo del bosque para enfrentarse a los desconocidos.

_Atravesando el extremo del bosque…_

Los tres príncipes aun caminaban entre los árboles y mientras más avanzaban notaron que menos arboles habían, era señal que estaban saliendo del bosque y a punto de entrar al campo.

-Bien chicos ya casi salimos del bosque así que no se entretengan tanto que no soy su madre para estar cuidándolos.-dijo con voz aburrida el Nara mientras se tapaba la boca por un bostezo y cerraba al mismo tiempo los ojos sin dejar de caminar.

Sus amigos lo fulminaron con la mirada por lo que había dicho… ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarles así? Ellos podían cuidarse solitos, pero debían aceptar que sin Shikamaru estarían más perdidos que un topo.

-Shikamaru, según con lo que dijiste anteriormente, sobre la montaña que está en el campo ¿Crees que no sea peligroso escalarla?-preguntó Sasuke ignorando el comentario que dijo mientras miraba al Nara situado al frente suyo.

-Bueno Sasuke, cuando llegamos noté que el viento que pasa atreves de la montaña sale más fresco que el que sentimos cuando estuvimos a la playa, en otras palabras significa que en esa montaña hay una cascada o una corriente de agua con varios árboles, plantas etc. y además que, montañas así, tienen piedras que no se desprenden de la tierra con facilidad y se quedan en su mismo lugar y no te preocupes no hay peligro alguno, lo que si tenemos que preocuparnos es por Naruto.-explicó Shikamaru con aire tranquilo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo y dirigiéndose al rubio que caminaba atrás de Sasuke.

-¡OIGAN! ¡Y POR QUE YO LES PREOCUPO CON RESPECTO A ESTO CHICOS!-gritó y preguntó el Uzumaki claramente ofendido mientras les mandaba una mirada de reproche y luego mohín con su rostro.

-Porque eres demasiado impulsivo… o ¿Ya se te olvidó Naruto?-dijo el Uchiha mirando maliciosamente al rubio mientras lo miraba por encima de su hombro sin detener su andar.

-¿Qué… Sasuke?-preguntó el rubio sudando frio y su corazón se aceleraba-"_Espero que no diga lo que estoy pensando, por favor por lo que más quieras no digas aquello…! SASUKEEEE!-_pensaba Naruto con pavor.

-Oh, ¿ya se te olvido lo que pasó el verano pasado?-dijo altaneramente mientras sonreía el Uchiha sin dejar de mirar a Naruto.-recuerdo que tú te embriagaste a tal punto que terminaste cogiendo la escopeta deportiva de tiro al blanco de tu padre y empezaste a disparar en una reunión de tu castillo como un loco salido del manicomio y con suerte nadie salió lastimado o peor aun muerto y tu padre te mantuvo en su sótano sin comer ramen por una semana-finalizo la narración Sasuke mientras reía bajito y cerraba sus ojos volteando su cabeza hacia adelante.-mi venganza por decir que terminé borracho en el baño de mujeres.

-¡Sasukeee! Por qué eres tan malo!-dijo Naruto lagrimeando y con sus mejillas sonrojadas violentamente.

-Hmp-dijo sin más Sasuke ignorando completamente al Uzumaki.

-¡NO ME IGNORES SASUKEE!-gritó el rubio mientras echó a correr en dirección al peli negro abalanzándose contra la espalda del aludido haciendo que Sasuke perdiera el balance cayendo hacia al frente chocando con la espalda de Shikamaru y que este también perdiera el balance cayendo hacia adelante y lo peor era que Shikamaru iba a decirles que delante de ellos había una cuesta empinada y ahora ellos caerían cuesta abajo enredados y la caída prometía heridas graves.

Sasuke y Naruto aun enredados miraron al frente y vieron la cuesta y empezaron a sudar desenfrenadamente y lo último que se escuchó y desapareció en ese momento fue un desenfrenado grito, cortesía de Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡POR KAMIIII!...¡POR FAVOR SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIRRRR!-grito el Uzumaki con todas sus fuerzas y llorando mientras caía él y sus amigos por la cuesta rodando uno encima del otro.

_En otro lado…_

_-_¿Escucharon ese ruido muchachos?-preguntó Temari mientras corría junto con Hinata atrás de sus amigos animales que las guiaban.

-Sí, Temari eso sonó como más bien un grito de alguien-respondió Hinata mirando por un momento a su amiga que corría a su lado.

-Tienes razón, Hina eso significa que estamos cerca así que prepárate para lo que sea que venga ¿Si?-dijo seria Temari mientras miraba a Hinata y esta le asentía con la cabeza.-Bien, esos desconocidos tienen que estar cerca del laguito de los cocodrilos o deben estar ahí-volvió a decir Temari desviando su mirada en el camino.

-Si Temari, apresurémonos-dijo Hinata seria pensando en el gran lío que se metieron esos forasteros.

Esperaban poder salvarlos para así interrogarles o atacarles esto último, por opción, si llegaba a ser necesario.

Al siguiente paso más adelante conocerían la identidad de los forasteros que llegaron a sus tierras.

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas de Nanny ying-Uchiha: **bueno aquí está el 2do cap de este fic y de verdad perdonen la tardanza pero como recompensa por mi tardanza hice este cap más largo y espero que no les disgusten.

Ah, y me mandan un review para responderles cualquier duda o pregunta que quieran hacer jeje.

Bien, una pregunta: ¿les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Aburrida o entretenida? Es que quiero saber su opinión jeje.

Ah y tuve que cambiar mi nombre porque tuve un problema con otra lectora que se llamaba igual que yo jeje espero que se les aclare ese detallito jeje.

Agradezco a:

**PuchuPower**

**Tokeijikakeno orenji**

**Mar13**

**Lady-darkness-chan**

_**Un Besito a todos**_

►**Nanny ying-Uchiha◄**


	3. Advertencia

**Advertencia: Esto no es un cap. Esto que les dejo es una advertencia la cual es la siguiente:**

**Mis queridas y queridos lectores:**

**Agradezco de todo corazón a las primeras personas que leyeron este fic hasta el capitulo 2 y sinceramente me ayudaron muchísimo con sus ánimos en los reviews que postearon. De verdad se los agradezco mucho y nunca lo voy a olvidar y siempre que necesiten un apoyo o un consejito (aunque sea pequeño) en confianza pueden recurrir a mí; solo quiero hacer amistades y llevarme bien con todos los que comentan mí historia y me mandan PM.**

**Bueno la advertencia que quería darles era que ahora en estos momentos tengo serios problemas tanto personales como familiares y como supongo estarán adivinando voy a hacer una pausa a este fic. Solo quiero hacerles saber que, como dije antes, NO abandonare esta historia, ya que este es mi primer fic y no lo voy a dejar así como así, tener este fic incompleto me hace sentir mal y siento que les estoy fallando :( Y una última cosa, quiero mantenerme con inspiración y para que eso pase quiero, si quieren, pueden enviarme algunas sugerencias para este fic y creo que es justo. Quiero escuchar sus opiniones, sugerencias, criticas etc.**

**Así que esto es todo y lo vuelvo a repetir NO ABANDONARE ESTE FICC! Solo esperen, que este problema que tengo no se va a extender eso si lo puedo asegurar.**

**Gracias a todos los lectores y los que vengan en un futuro a leerme y espero que mi esfuerzo sirva de algo jeje.**

**Chao a todos y ¡Dios los bendiga! **

**Y gracias por su comprensión, y también siento las molestias: **

•**Nanny ying-Uchiha • **


End file.
